Flight management systems are employed within an aircraft cockpit to perform complex operations and/or complex calculations that facilitate navigation of an aircraft during on the ground operations and in-flight operations. As it relates to on the ground operations, the flight management systems can be utilized to assist the pilot to route the aircraft around the airport (e.g., navigate to a gate or terminal after landing). The route provided, however, is a “shortest path” between a starting location and an ending location. The shortest path, however, does not consider “wear and tear” on the aircraft, an amount of fuel and other resources consumed, and/or passenger convenience and safety.